Maka Learns to Dance: Will This Lead to Romance?
by mAD aS A pHAntOM
Summary: While Maka was waiting for dinner to be ready, she decided to play some Just Dance 4 to pass the time. What happens when she gets caught by Soul doing a dance intended for a pair? My first Soul Eater fanfic!


Maka Learns to Dance: Will This Lead to Romance?

Rochu: Been too long since I wrote something! Anyway, my first Soul Eater and SoMa drabble. The idea popped in after playing Just Dance 4.

Soul and Maka: Rochu doesn't own Soul Eater.

* * *

"Soul? I'm home!" Maka's voice bounced off the walls of the pairs (plus Blair's) apartment. She frowned as she dropped off her groceries on the kitchen table. The meister soon heard a 'meow' as Blair walked in. "Hey Blair, do you know where Soul is?" the cat pondered on it for a moment. "Oh right, he wanted me to tell you that he is hanging out with Kid and Black*Star and won't be back til dinner, nyah..." Blair explained. "Oh, okay..." Maka mused as she looked over the ingredients she bought, including some canned tuna for Blair. She immediately got the can out and placed it in a bowl for the cat, who began to devour the delicious fish. "Okay, what to make for dinner tonight..." she thought about it for a moment. She looked over her recipe book before her emerald eyes landed on a chicken mushroom bake recipe. "This won't take long..." she told herself as she began to prep the ingredients.

As she prepped her ingredients; cutting and boiling the mashed potatoes, boiling the pasta, making the sauce, she finally put all the ingredients together and put it in the oven. "Phew..." Maka lay exhausted on th couch. "Now what can I do?" the apartment was cleaned, so that's out of the question. She finished reading "The Fault in our Stars" just that afternoon, she didn't have any homework to work on... what to do while she waited? She looked around the living area before her eyes spotted the Wii console and the bevy of games that were stacked neatly beside it.

The meister stood up from her spot on the couch and went up to the game collection as she began to skim through the collection before her eyes landed on the latest game she and Soul had just bought: Just Dance 4. She took the game, placed into the Wii console and fired it up. She also moved the table so that she didn't hit anything as she played.

"Nyah, Maka, what are you playing?" Blair asked as she strutted into the living area. "Just some Just Dance 4 to pass the time while the bake is cooking, you wanna play?" The cat transformed into a human and grabbed a controller. "You can pick the first song," Maka suggested as Blair skimmed through the song list. She picked the group dance "Oops! I Did It Again", which Maka was unsure of doing. The two girls picked their dance coaches and began to play, as the song progressed, Maka had a hard time keeping up with her coach while Blair seemed to show no problem as she danced flawlessly. Once the song ended, Blair won with five stars and Maka with only two.

"Aww, don't worry, Maka, you'll get it next time...It's your turn to pick the nyext song," Blair gave the girl a sympathethic pat on the back as Maka went through the songs. "No, no, no...how about this one?" she selected "Good Girl" and started the dance. The song wasn't too hard and Maka began to show signs of improvement, getting four stars, beating out Blair, who got the same amount of stars, but was a couple points behind. Blair looked at the clock and gasped. "I have to go to work or I'll be late," the cat ran out of the room, grabbed her purse and gave Maka a quick hug before she ran out the door. "I'll see you tomorrow!" she called out.

Maka sighed as she looked through the song list before her eyes landed on a duet song called '(I've Had) The Time of my Life'. A blush formed as she thought about doing that duet with Soul, but she quickly shook those thoughts away. "There's no way he could like me THAT way..." she admitted to herself. She started up the song, and just as she began to play, she imagined Soul was there in the position of the guy coach. It felt like she was in the Dark Room with him again, slow dancing to that same song, where she accidentally stepped on his foot. She chuckled as she continued to dance, her arms and legs moving fluidly with the rhythm of the song. Unknown to her, Soul had just returned home after hanging out with Kid and Black*Star.

"Maka, I'm home!" the Weapon called could smell the bake that was currently in the oven coming from the kitchen and he began to drool. "Geez, something smells goo-" he cut himself off as he spotted his meister dancing alone, not noticing Soul was right behind her, her eyes closed as she spun herself around like the coach did on the that moment, Soul walked behind the girl following the male coach on the TV as he put his hands on Maka's waist, ready to dip her as Maka put her hand on his shoulder, feeling her hand stop. She frowned for a brief moment before she opened her emerald eyes and looked into Soul's crimson ones. Her eyes widened as she gave a surprised yelp and paused the game.

"W-when did you get home?" Maka stuttered. "Just a minute ago," Soul replied with a chuckle. "Thought you needed a partner," The meister blushed before she realized where her partners hands were. "Could you, you know..." "Wha? Oh, sorry!" Soul looked at his hands and immedietly let go, a blush forming on his cheeks. The stood in silence before Soul spoke. "Wanna finish that dance?" "Eh?" Maka quirked an eyebrow at her partner's suggestion. "Come on, it's not cool to dance a duet when there is only one person, Maka. That's why it's called a duet," he walked up to her and placed his hands where he did before. Maka blushed before she put her hand on his shoulder. "You're not using a controller?" "Nahh, the song is almost done,"

The meister shrugged as she unpaused the game, and soon, Soul dipped her head and brought her back up and the two continued the dance, Soul having no trouble at all catching up with the male coach. One the song was over, Soul grabbed Maka and the two stood there as the song ended, looking into each other's eyes like in those cliché romcom movies. Soul leaned in to kiss his meister as Maka did the same before the kitchen timer went off. "Oh, there goes the bake." Maka said as she ran into the kitchen. "Damn it, that could've been my chance!" Soul growled as Maka went to get the bake out of the oven. "Dinner's ready, Soul..." Maka called out as the Weapon made his way into the kitchen.

* * *

Rochu: I hate myself for not making those two kiss, dammit...maybe I should write a follow up to this, I don't know...I hope you enjoyed it. I wrote this on my iPad and it's really short. Please review, Bai ni!


End file.
